Shawn and the KKK
Shawn and the KKK are a progressive rock band that have produced a few controversial songs What do you want to be Shawn? What Do You Want To Be Shawn? - In the style of The Village People by Shawn and the KKK ' Where can you find pleasure? Search the world for treasure? Where can you do an elephant? Make your dreams all come true? Where can you get high? In Paaaaaakistaaaan!! Yes, you can do an elephant! In Paaaaaakistaaaan!! Yes, you can get high! In Paaaaaakistaaaan!! Come on now Shawn, make a stand. In Paaaaaakistaaaan!! Shawn, do an elephant. I said, Shawn, get high. It's explosive to run in Paaaaaakistaaaan!. It's explosive to run in Paaaaaakistaaaan!. They have bhurka, You can do an elephant. It's explosive to run in Paaaaaakistaaaan!. It's explosive to run in Paaaaaakistaaaan!. They have a blunt, You can get high. Shawn, are you listening to me? I said, Shawn, what do you want to be? I said, Shawn, you can make real your dreams. But you got to know this one thing: Bin Laden. And... It's explosive to run in Paaaaaakistaaaan!. It's explosive to run in Paaaaaakistaaaan!. When your life is full of hairy Mexicans and Jews When Your Life is Full of Hairy Mexicans and Jews - in the style of REM '''by Shawn and the KKK ' Black People suck and asians suck. The world is out to get you. You want to fuck bitches, But your life is full of mexicans and jews. You wonder when will it end. You want jimmy saville, You want hitler, But all you see is daniel walker. Oh daniel walker. Oh black people and asians, they'll pull you under, Drain your life of anal beads and wonder. Black People suck and asians suck. The world is out to get you. You want to fuck bitches, But your life is full of mexicans and jews. You really want the world to end, Goodbye jimmy saville, Goodbye hitler, And good riddance to daniel walker. Oh daniel walker. Oh black people, asians, will pull you under, Drain your life of anal beads and wonder. Black People suck and asians suck. The world is out to get you. You want to fuck bitches, But your life is full of mexicans and jews. Your life doesn't have to end. Sing with jimmy saville, Dance with hitler, And put a curse on daniel walker. Oh daniel walker. Your life is hairy, But get out and fuck bitches. You want the greatest thing The greatest thing since smoked weed. You've got it all, you've got it sized. If you are confused check with manhub. Carry a dildo to help you along. Get out and fuck bitches. I Finger Blasted Rico Zepplin and I Liked It I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it - In the style of Katy Perry '''by Shawn and the KKK This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, dildo in hand Lost my discretion It's not what, I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it The taste of his massive testicles I finger blasted Rico Zepplin just to try it I hope my cousin don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it I liked it No, I don't even know your name It doesn't matter, You're my experimental game Just human nature, It's not what, Horny people do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it The smell of his tight arse I finger blasted Rico Zepplin just to try it I hope my cousin don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it I liked it, Those boys they are so magical Massive testicles, tight arse, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal, it's innocent I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it The sound of his volcano fart I finger blasted Rico Zepplin just to try it I hope my cousin don't mind it It felt so wrong It felt so right Don't mean anything, right? I finger blasted Rico Zepplin and I liked it I liked it I liked the feel of his hard nipples I liked the feel of his hard nipples.